


Genuflection

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Era, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: Arthur’s heart pounded in his ears and he felt a flush of heat rush through him when Merlin said his name. He closed his eyes, hoping that doing so would calm him. There was no way Merlin hadn’t noticed his need by now.The question became if he would do anything about it.He felt Merlin's fingertips glide along the waistband carefully. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.Arthur opened his eyes slightly and met the blue ones staring intently at him. "Yes." He answered. A million times yes. It had been and always would be a yes to Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Genuflection

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit inspired by participating in the kinkalot and decided to post some work I'd been writing beforehand that I really enjoyed. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Note: this wasn't beta'd so if y'all find errors, feel free to let me know!

Laughter echoed through the banquet hall as the feast carried on later into the night. The boisterous knights had all centered at the head of the table with Arthur. Merlin smiled as he came over to refill the mugs of water amongst the goblets of ale. 

“Mer-lin…”Arthur said in a slightly drawn out, sing song voice. 

“Yes, Sire?” he asked. Filling the king’s water as he did. 

“How are your eyes… so pretty?” he asked, his face genuinely perplexed looking. 

“Sire?” Merlin asked, his expression conveying his surprise. Percival sputtered into his cup of ale and Gwaine let out a small laugh. 

“Your eyes...They’re always so...Sparkly.” Arthur mused, blinking slowly but keeping his hazy focus on Merlin’s face. 

Merlin huffed out a laugh, his mouth breaking into a cheeky grin. “Looks like someone's had enough ale.” He glanced at the other knights who laughed along with him. 

“I haven’ had nearly enough…” Arthur retorted and began to reach for his mug when Merlin swiftly reached down and held it away from him. “Hey!” He cried in protest. “That’s mine, I’m not done!” 

Still holding it away, just out of arms reach, Merlin shook his head, “I think it’s about time to retire sire.”

Arthur had childishly leaned forward and wrapped his arms on either side of Merlin to try to reach for his ale. 

“Oh come now Arthur, You’re going to make him fall over if you keep leaning like that!” Gwaine laughed and playfully punched Arthur’s shoulder, which didn’t help the situation any. 

Gwaine winked towards Merlin and in turn, Merlin rolled his eyes, though he let a smile tug at the corners of his lips. 

Arthur gave a har-umph, but didn’t budge. 

“Alright, you want this?” Merlin asked, drawing the cup nearer. 

“Yes!” Arthur huffed and started to reach for it. 

Suddenly, Merlin brought the mug to his own lips and downed the entirety of what was left. 

“Merlin!” Arthur protested, while the other knights howled with laughter. 

“Alright, Now, upsy daisy. Let’s get you to bed before you make a right fool of yourself.” He set the mug down and slid his arms under Arthur’s to heave him up to his feet. Despite his protests before, Arthur merely huffed at the exertion and let Merlin guide him up. 

His drunkeness seemed to be catching up with him more as he slightly nuzzled into the warlocks neck.   
“Mmm...You smell nice…” He mumbled, almost inaudible if he wasn’t so close to Merlin’s ear.

Merlin averted his eyes, but couldn’t stop the heated blush from creeping in his cheeks. “You certainly are drunk, sire.” He said and nodded to the knights. His eyes caught Gwaine’s for a moment, which twinkled knowingly back at him. 

“Goodnight” he bid them and they replied in kind. 

The festivities of the hall fell quiet behind the big wooden doors and along the path to the king’s room. Arthur had fallen mostly silent as well while they scuffled along the hall. Merlin could feel his blue eyes on him though and the smell of ale wafted up to him from the breaths that were gently hitting around his neck. 

They made it to Arthur’s room in little time and Merlin set Arthur down on the bed, untangling their arms in the process. 

“Right, we need to get you cleaned up or you’ll be sour tomorrow.” He went to pull away to fetch Arthur’s night clothes and a bucket with warm water and a washcloth to wipe him with, but he was stopped by a strong hand on his wrist. 

“Merlin…” Arthur said with seemingly and startlingly acute sobriety.

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin asked, his eyebrows cinching together with some concern. 

“How is your knee walking coming along?” There was a playful but slightly serious edge to the man’s voice that caught Merlin Off guard. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Arthur’s eyes trailed down from Merlin’s and caught at his lips for a moment before slinking to the opening of Merlin’s shirt, which only just peaked out from below his neckerchief. “I said...how…” He pulled Merlin’s wrist, begging him closer, “..is your knee walking coming along?” He playfully flipped the tail of Merlin’s scarf and let a mischievous smile pull at the corners of his lips. 

Merlin was confused for a moment, his eyebrow arching interestedly. He let out his held breath in a puff of light laughter. “Unfortunately sire, where prats are concerned, it’s still quite terrible.” He teased and gently pulled his wrist from Arthur’s hand. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up for bed.”   
_____________________

Arthur released Merlin with a soft sigh and let himself fall back onto his bed, his legs dangling off the side.   
This allowed Merlin the freedom to go fetch the night clothes and the warm washbucket. 

_I don't think I've ever seen Arthur quite this drunk…_ Merlin mused. He also hadn't seen the king so…. Flirtatious? Was that a word that he could use to describe him? Certainly he'd have to be blasted drunk to have turned those flirtations towards Merlin… right? Although the seriousness with which he'd asked his question a moment ago almost belied that thought. As much as he tried to distract himself from it, he couldn't help but but be a bit flustered.

He shook himself from those thoughts and headed back into Arthur's chambers. "Alright, let's get that shirt off you first." Merlin sat him up and began loosening the tie strings at the front.   
Arthur looked down at Merlin's hands as they deftly undid the strings. They looked delicate and yet… they were skillful, strong… the long fingers seemed keenly attuned to their task. He couldn't help but wonder then how they might look wrapped around-

"Arms up." Merlin's voice interrupted his thoughts, but not before the thought had time to take effect. His pants had become much too tight, he thought. Despite this though, he listened and raised his arms up. 

Merlin pulled the shirt off carefully then tossed it into a pile of other laundry. "You smell like a tavern." He chided and grabbed the warm cloth from the bucket. He wrung it out then gently began to wipe the sweat from Arthur's neck and shoulders. 

"Mmm…" Arthur let out a soft moan. "That feels good, Merlin." He said quietly.

Merlin's face flooded with color and he quickened his pace, feeling strangely uneasy about this predicament. He’d dressed and undressed Arthur, bathed him and had tended to his wounds hundreds of times, but tonight felt...different somehow. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of celebration, or Arthur’s completely uninhibited state, but either way, it seemed there was a spark between them that was taking hold more than usual. A spark that he'd felt before, but that Arthur had always changed the subject of when things got too intense between them. 

Arthur seemed to be content with letting him finish his bath and so he did. After the king was properly sponged, Merlin set the cloth and bucket aside and began to remove his king's boots and socks. Though not without the king’s earlier comment coming to mind as he kneeled infront of him to do so. 

"Merlin… " Arthur caught his attention as his servant was reaching to pull off his socks. "how is it you don't have a woman yet?" 

Merlin gave him a perplexed stare. "Come now, when would I have had the occasion? I'm always tending to you sir dollophead." He laughed and continued with the sock removal. 

Arthur seemed to quiet at this comment for a moment. "But...do you want one?" He asked finally. "Do I… take up too much of your time?" His voice had grown softer and he averted his eyes.

Merlin could feel a sense of vulnerability in his words. "Arthur, I am not interested in any women, even if my time wasn't taken up by a silly dollophead like you. I am happy to serve you." He smiled softly and tapped the king's foot. "There, all done, now let's get you changed." 

He reached beside him for the trousers he'd pulled out for Arthur to wear to bed, but Arthur grabbed his hand when he reached. 

"Merlin…" the King paused, and it was now that Merlin noticed his flushed face. The red creeping down his bare neck and impossibly sturdy shoulders. 

"Yes, sire?" He asked, subconsciously flitting his tongue out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. He realized the position they were in, the overlying scandalous nature of it. He'd never knelt before the King in this way, and rarely had there been occasion where he would. Arthur often wasn't so incapacitated that he couldn't remove his own shoes.

Arthur's pupils dilated a bit as he stared back at his manservant, his eyes catching the small movement of tongue easily. He hadn't anticipated feeling this way. The bulge in his pants had begun to ache and he wasn't sure if Merlin had noticed. It simultaneously thrilled him and made him nervous.

But Arthur, certainly, had noticed how much he enjoyed looking at Merlin from this angle. Not for any sense of power it gave him. No, not that. It had always been different with Merlin. Merlin did not seek to impress just because he was a prince or king. And so with Merlin knelt in front of him, it felt very much the opposite. He felt himself to be small. To be humbled. Any endearing, praise, or submissiveness in general from Merlin felt like much more. And it made Arthur strive to earn it.

"Sire?" Merlin asked again, the moment had been too long filled with silence. 

"I…" Arthur looked at his hand clasping Merlin's and slowly released it. He averted his eyes. "I don't know if I can stand to change." He said instead of what he wanted. 

Merlin sensed the reservations in his thoughts, and nodded. "I can help. That's what I'm here for." He smiled gently and stood up slowly. "Here, lie back." He softly pressed on Arthur's shoulder to guide him back into a lying position. 

Arthur let out a small held breath as Merlin touched his bare skin. He fell back easily and lay still, waiting to see what he'd do. 

Merlin looked down at the man before him. His king. "I have you, Arthur." He said quietly, and reached out towards his waistband. 

Arthur’s heart pounded in his ears and he felt a flush of heat rush through him when Merlin said his name. He closed his eyes, hoping that doing so would calm him. There was no way Merlin hadn’t noticed his need by now.

The question became if he would do anything about it. Arthur liked to imagine that he wasn’t the only one who felt this way between them, but Merlin was such a mystery sometimes that he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t expect the same of him as he did other suitors he might have entertained. After all, this was Merlin. 

He felt Merlin's fingertips glide along the waistband carefully. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. 

Arthur opened his eyes slightly and met the blue ones staring intently at him. "Yes." He answered. A million times yes. It had been and always would be a yes to Merlin. 

Merlin nodded and proceeded to untie the leather strings fastening Arthur's trousers. This, he had done before, on rarer occasions. But this was also not like those times and he knew it. Slowly, he loosened the strings. When they were all undone, he let his fingers slide under the waistband and carefully slid them over the king's hips. 

Arthur's eyes closed and he felt his breath hitch as Merlin's fingers grazed over the tightly concealed lump that was his groin. He wasn't imagining this. Merlin wasn't just undressing him as he usually did. 

Merlin bit his lip as he pulled them lower, past his groin and shifted to lift Arthur's hips so he could pull them all the way off. He'd felt a surge of excitement run through him when his fingers trailed over that warm, stiff area and Arthur's hitch in breath made his heart quicken a pace. 

He discarded the trousers off the side of the bed then turned his attention back. He pondered for a second if he should continue. If this was right. But he'd already started now. And the thought of stopping when Arthur so desperately seemed to long for it…

He slowly slid his hands up Arthur's thighs, mussing up the soft blonde hair there. As he got closer to the center of attention, he ghosted his fingertips over and continued up, over his king's chest, his shoulders, and achingly slowly back down. 

Arthur had gasped softly and there was a jolt of movement in his groin at the contact. Merlin was going to kill him, moving this slowly. But… he thought he might enjoy this death over any others. He felt those steady fingers trail back down now… "Ah~!" He gasped out a small moan when they lighty pinched his nipples, which hardened instantly. "Christ…" he breathed.

"It's okay?" Merlin asked softly, pausing his ministrations. 

"Yes, Merlin... it- it's more than okay." He breathed out slowly. 

Merlin smiled, then continued his hands back down. "Very well." He let himself fully caress Arthur's midsection. He'd always wanted to know how this naked column of muscle would feel beneath his fingers. Suddenly, he ran his fingernails along the sides of his stomach, eliciting another moan and quickened pace of breathing. 

He let his fingers rest a moment on the dip of Arthur's hips. "I'm going to continue now, but we can stop at any time. You need only say, or gesture and I won't go any further." 

Arthur nodded slowly, and met those unfairly beautiful blue eyes with his own. 

Merlin nodded back and let his hands slide to the bulge of Arthur's groin. Arthur immediately moaned out loudly. He cupped it firmly and gave a gentle rub. He could feel him stiffen more beneath his hand and his own body responded at this. He'd already felt his trousers grow tighter and knew it was visible through them. 

But this wasn't time for him. This was his time to worship Arthur. Feeling a rush of need run through him, he slid his fingers under the band of undergarment and slowly pulled them down, savoring the way Arthur's hard flesh sprang forth as he did. There was a sort of simultaneous gasp as he was freed and Merlin found himself blushing deeply as he stared at what was now a fully naked king in front of him. 

He discarded the undergarment and just stared at him for a long moment. 

"M-Merlin?" 

"You're beautiful." Merlin whispered. 

It was Arthur's turn to flush red. In his vulnerable state, he felt the need to joke, to deflect, "Don't be such a g- ah!" He gasped as long fingers wrapped around his cock suddenly. 

"Don't be such a prat, Arthur." Merlin said softly. "You're beautiful." He repeated, an earnestness to his voice. "And so much more." He gently released his member and tapped on Arthur's leg. "Scoot back." 

Arthur did as told, feeling curious and nervous all at once. Merlin climbed on the bed over Arthur, leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Let me appreciate you." 

He punctuated each word with a soft kiss to his outer ear. For all the women he'd ever had in his bed, he'd never once felt this special, this intimate. He'd always had to prove his worth, prove that he could love as good as he could lead. He'd never been taken care of so utterly and completely. The women had worshipped him, sure, but as a prince, as a powerful person. He'd never been appreciated for just… being a man, being himself. 

But… with Merlin, he didn't feel like a king. He felt like a man, he felt like a human. He felt everything. With no expectations, no guards. He was simply Arthur. And Merlin was just… wonderful, clumsy, heartfelt Merlin. Except he didn't seem so clumsy at the moment. In fact, he was incredibly precise. 

Placing small kisses along his neck, sliding a hand along his body, switching between that ghosting touch, drawing up with his nails, and firm touches. Shivers and goosebumps prickled his skin. He ached at this teasing, but simultaneously didn't want it to end. 

The kisses traversed down lower, following the shape of his torso, the curve of muscle. And suddenly stopped when reaching a nipple. "Merlin~" He gasped as he felt a soft wet sensation close around it, followed by a small sharp nip of teeth. Merlin's hand had found the other one and gently rolled the nub until stiff at the same time. "That- That feels.. so good…" 

Merlin hummed around his mouthful before switching sides. He let out a small laugh of appreciation as the hairs tickled his nose. After a few moments of back and forth on each and small moans escaping Arthur, Merlin continued his path down. 

Arthur's breathing picked up in anticipation and his body jerked ever so slightly with every kiss that Merlin planted. 

"May I continue?" Merlin asked, pausing and looking up at Arthur. 

Arthur nodded again, his throat too dry to answer in more than a squeek. 

Merlin smiled at him warmly before turning his attention back. He let out a soft sigh as he gently touched Arthur's aching cock. It was better than he could have imagined, all of it. He wanted nothing more than to make Arthur come undone. To make him lose himself for a moment. To feel connected and whole.

He stroked his hand up and down slowly. Arthur moaned out lewdly and his hips fell into the motion. "Gods…" the king said breathily. Merlin carried on for a few moments more before slackening his pace and inclining forward. 

He glanced up at Arthur, and they met eyes before Merlin flicked his tongue out, catching the crown of his head, dipping into the slit on top, then swirling around the head once more. 

Arthur thought he might lose himself right there. Never had he seen such a sultry sight before him. Merlin's eyes never strayed from his own but he had a hard time keeping focused. Suddenly Merlin dipped lower, taking more and more of him into his mouth. 

Arthur gasped and stuttered out a string of profanities unbecoming of a king. But he wasn't a king in this moment. His breath came out in quick gasps and he had to break eye contact when his head flew back from the pleasure. 

How Merlin's mouth felt so wonderful, he would never know. Like juggling, it seemed his manservant had many other _skills_ he was unaware of. 

His mind briefly ventured into wondering how he had acquired _these_ particular skills, but he was quickly pulled away from those thoughts when he felt the back of Merlin's throat, then further. 

Merlin's nose brushed the soft blonde hair at the base of his cock and Arthur choked out another moan. Another string of profanities. _"Merlin~"_ he gasped as Merlin suddenly pulled all the way up, keeping a suction on his lips. Then just as suddenly, he took him all in again. To the hilt. 

Arthur felt his brain go a bit funny as the pleasure seized him. He could hardly keep focused on anything else but those glorious lips around him. 

Merlin's own need had grown significantly, but he ignored it to the best of his ability. He was focused solely on Arthur's pleasure. He closed his eyes as he continued, alternating between taking him deep into his throat and swirling his tongue along the head. 

He also used this moment to do a little magic, bringing a bottle of rose scented oil over to him from the shelf. He suddenly let Arthur's member out of his mouth with a lewd popping sound before asking in a slightly husky voice, "Do you trust me to try something, Arthur?" 

Arthur was slightly saddened by the loss of contact with Merlin's mouth, but looked down to see him while trying to catch his breath. "Of course!" He breathed, "Just don't stop, for God's sake." 

Merlin nodded and popped the cork on the bottle. He coated one hand liberally before recorking it and setting it aside. "It might feel a bit strange, but I'll go slow, and if you want me to stop, you need only say." 

Arthur nodded, his mind curious and wanting. 

Merlin stroked Arthur's cock a few more times with his non-coated hand before starting to suck again. He got back into a rhythm easily. 

"Ah~ fuck~" Arthur's hands found their way down and gripped into Merlin's hair tightly. 

Merlin was surprised and let out his own guttural moan around Arthur's cock. He felt a little less nervous now and slowly slid his hand down to Arthur's balls. He massaged them gently for a moment, eliciting more moans from his king. Then, he carefully and gently brushed against Arthur's puckered arsehole a few times, massaging it. 

_"Merlin!"_ He gasped, but didn't protest. He'd never had occasion or reason to explore much in his sex life with others and rarely was he ever awake or energized enough in his masturbation sessions to do so. That wasn't to say he had no experience. He'd had sex plenty of times, knew the fast and easy ways to get his body to unwind, and what ways in which a woman liked to be touched. But this was new to him. Exciting and a bit curious. He trusted Merlin though. If there was anyone he'd let do something like this, he thought he couldn't think of another that was better than Merlin. 

Slowly, that slippery digit slid in. The pressure was very different, Arthur thought, than what he'd expected, but not at all unpleasant. Merlin was gentle, as he said he'd be and he didn't stop his movements elsewhere.

Merlin slowed his sucking to the same pace as he slightly began to move in and out with his finger. Arthur let out a string of moans and his hands flew into the sheets to grip hard. 

After a few more minutes of this, Arthur's hips had started to move back against Merlin's movements. "Faster, please~" he moaned. 

Merlin grinned and released his cock for a moment from his mouth. "So he does know how to ask politely." 

"Idiot." Arthur huffed without bite. 

"Dollophead," he teased back then, before Arthur could give another retort, Merlin took him all in again and set a speedy pace. His finger moved as well and each time he moved it in, it seemed to go deeper. 

"Ah ah ah ah~" Arthur's moans were loud and quick. "Fuck!" 

Merlin smiled slightly, and twisted his finger suddenly, searching for…

"AHH~" Arthur's hands flew to Merlin's hair again and gripped tightly. " **YES,** right there! Don't- don't stop!" 

Merlin continued to hit his sweet spot inside as he bobbed his head. It became a bit more difficult with Arthur's bucking hips, but he was nothing if not persistent. 

Suddenly, Arthur cried out, _**"Merlin~"** _ and Merlin felt the stutter in his body, the sudden stream going down his throat. Salty and a bit bitter. He swallowed a large portion down and sucked hard as he drew up on the shaft the sucked on the head. He milked his dick with his free hand at the same time he continued to prod his prostate. 

Arthur's breathing was erratic and his legs quivered. When all of his seed was spent and his hands released Merlin's hair, Merlin slowly came to a stop and carefully pulled his finger out. 

Arthur let out a sad groan at the loss of fullness but sighed in satisfaction. His eyes were closed and he looked, Merlin thought, positively wrecked. 

Merlin slowly kissed up to Arthur's hip. He didn't know what possessed him, but he suddenly wanted to leave a mark of this encounter. He gently sucked on the crest of Arthur's hip bone, causing a small moan from the man. After a moment of increased sucking, he pulled away to see a large purple welt where he'd sucked. 

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, the tingles on his face finally subsiding a bit. He wasn't prepared for the image of Merlin before him. Hair completely mussed from his hands, lips reddened by their work on his body, cheeks flushed and… a small bit of his seed on his chin, a bit that had no doubt slipped out when he was finishing him. 

"Was that… alright for you?" Merlin asked softly. 

"Alright?" Arthur huffed a laugh. "Merlin, that was… the best I think I've ever had." He blushed deeply at realizing what he'd just said, but he couldn't muster a way to negate it now. And he wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the moment by downplaying it anyway. 

Merlin grinned but there was still a shyness to it. "I'm glad." He said simply then sat himself up. "Now, we should get you cleaned up again and ready for bed." 

"Wait, Merlin," Arthur grabbed his wrist before he went to leave. "I...you haven't.." he gestured towards Merlin's very obvious bulge. "I..I can help-" 

Merlin stopped Arthur's hands mid-air before they reached their destination. "No, no, I'm alright Arthur. This… this was about you tonight, not me. Besides, you need your sleep." He said softly. 

Arthur wanted to protest, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't absolutely exhausted. "Alright… but...let me.." he pulled Merlin in close and without warning, licked along his chin, cleaning up the bit of seed there. 

Merlin's heart kicked up ten notches and he felt a zing of pleasure go straight to his groin. He'd let out a small gasp and sat up again. 

"You had a bit of… well… you know…" 

"Um...thank you." Merlin's face and ears were the brightest shade Arthur had seen them yet and he felt pleased with himself that he'd been the one to cause it. "right well, um… let's get you cleaned up now." He suddenly was off of Arthur and grabbing the bucket and rag next to bed. 

It didn't take him long to get Arthur cleaned of the mess. Most of it he'd swallowed himself and so it was oil and sweat that made up most of it. He washed his own hands as well and got Arthur dressed in his sleeping clothes. The silence was easy between them while he did so. 

Arthur was tucked in and the candles blew out. Sleep was pulling at the lids of his eyes. Arthur felt content for the first time in a long time. "Merlin?" He said quietly. 

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked, about to open the door and head to his own chambers for the night. 

"Thank you." 

Merlin blushed again. "Of course. Anytime Arthur." He smiled a bit and opened the door. "Goodnight sire."

"Goodnight." Arthur answered sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters to this later, but at the moment, it can be read as a stand alone! I still haven't decided in what way to continue with it as I have several directions in mind 😂 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions let me know!


End file.
